Dock weather barriers, such as dock seals and dock shelters, prevent or restrict the ingress of outdoor environmental conditions or contaminants (e.g., rain, snow, wind, hot/cold temperatures, insects, animals, etc.) into the interior of a building and cargo area of a vehicle during the loading or unloading of the vehicle. Dock shelters and seals also prevent or restrict the egress of conditioned air from within a building and/or a vehicle cargo area to the outdoor environment.